


What Not to Do During Briefings

by CasusFere



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasusFere/pseuds/CasusFere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinel Prime finds a more entertaining way to pass the time during a mission briefing. Prowl is not amused. IDW</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Not to Do During Briefings

"We've been following the smuggling ring's financial transactions since they first came to our attention. Recent increased outflow indicates that they may be planning on ringing a large shipment into Kaon within the week-" Prowl was saying, briefing the strike team from his place behind the back row.

Sentinel Prime leaned against the back wall, watching his second pace as he talked, moving in that graceful, predatory manner of his.

He carefully schooled his features into an impassive mask. It wouldn't do for the commander of the Security Force to be openly leering at his second, especially when he was supposed to be working.  _Especially_  with a senator's aide attending the briefing.

Sentinel spared the aide a look, but the aide's attention was on the screen. Pushing off the wall, Sentinel strolled behind Prowl. His second glanced over his shoulder, but kept talking.

"We'll enter here and here," Prowl said, the map on the screen lighting up at the indicated points. "Our intel indicates that they'll be equipped with-"

Prowl had stopped pacing, but his doors fanned idly while he talked. Shifting a step closer so Prowl's body hid his actions from anyone who might happen to turn around. He let his fingers trace their way up the bottom of Prowl's doors, smiling as they shivered under his touch.

Prowl shot him a questioning look. Sentinel smirked at him, nodding at the screen.

"Time frame?" someone asked from the front row, dragging Prowl's attention back.

"The projected duration for the operation-"

Sentinel stopped listening, watching Prowl closely as he brushed his fingers up the door hinges. He ignored the increasingly desperate looks Prowl was giving him over his shoulder. His second was shivering with the effort of not reacting to his commander tracing his fingertips down the inside edge of his doors.

"Any questions?" Prowl asked, the slightest desperate tremor in voice. "Everyone has their squad assignments. Dismissed, gentlemen."

Sentinel stepped away from Prowl as the strike team filed out, sighing as the senator's aide headed straight for him.

"Sir, can I have a word with you in my office?" Prowl's voice was tight, doors pinned back in annoyance.

"Of course, Prowl," Sentinel rumbled. "You'll excuse us," he added, smirking at the senator's aide as he followed Prowl.

Prowl locked the door soon as they were inside. "Sir-"

Sentinel leaned back against Prowl's desk, crossing his arms and grinning. "Going to 'lecture' me about inappropriate behavior in public?" he purred, managing to make it sound dirty.

Prowl crossed the distance between them in two quick strides to drag Sentinel down for a kiss.

"Mnnn..." Sentinel's engine rumbled as he chuckled. "My, Prowl. I don't think this is very... professional behavior-"

"Sir, with all due respect..." Prowl growled in frustration. "Shut the frag up."

Sentinel laughed outright at that. "If you insist," he murmured, then seized Prowl around the middle and flipped them both around, pinning Prowl against the desk. "Now," he purred into Prowl's neck, his hands sliding up Prowl's back to his door-wings, "Where was I?"


End file.
